Los que se pelean se desean ¿o no?
by Kaori Atsuka
Summary: Ino era ruidosa, molesta, mandona y, sobretodo, problemática. Pero claro, también era hermosa y tenía labios dulce. O eso era lo que descubrió Shikamaru. Pero claro, jamás reconocería que le había gustado el sabor de los labios de la rubia. ¿Quien hubiera pensado que un poco de tabaco llevaría a esto? Soy nueva, tenedme paciencia.


¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia, y no sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer y si lo hago bien. Por esta razón, espero que seáis amables conmigo y que me dejéis lindos reviews ;w;

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen a mi, si no al gran, increible y trolleador Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

Los que se pelean se desean... ¿o no?

Shikamaru se encontraba tumbado en la colina, mirando pasar las nubes sin pensar en nada. Mientras hacía esto, fumaba un cigarrillo.

Dios, como disfrutaba estos momentos de tranquilidad. Fumar un cigarrillo con tranquilidad mientras miraba las nubes era todo lo que él pedía para ser feliz. Y es que, ¿que más necesitaba? El solo pedía un lugar tranquilo para ser feliz. Aun claro, eso parecía demasiado pedir cuando tenías como compañera de equipo a Ino, la kunoichi más escandalosa y enérgica de konoha, por no decir del mundo entero. Y, ¿como no?, También era la más mandona. Cada vez que le veía fumando, le chillaba, le daba un golpe y le arrebataba el tabaco. Por esta razón, este era uno de los pocos momentos en los que realmente podía disfrutar de un poco de paz.

- ¡Shikamaru!

Y, por su puesto, como todas las cosas buenas, su tranquilidad se terminaba pronto.

Por dios, ¿como lo hacía Ino? Casi parecía tener un radar para detectar donde se encontraba y cuando fumaba. En un intento de que le dejara en paz, el chico cerró los ojos, fingiendo estar dormido. Pero claro, su rubia compañera no era tan ingenua. Con paso firme y mirada fiera, la chica se acercó a él hasta quedar a su lado.

- No te hagas el tonto, Nara. Como no abras los ojos ahora mismo y sueltes ese cigarrillo, te juro que te haré conocer el infierno -amenazó la chica, entrecerrando la mirada y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

El chico optó por desobedecer y continuo fingiendo. Con algo de suerte, le dejaría en paz.

- ¡Shikamaru!

Y como siempre, la suerte se ponía en su contra.

- Hmp... problemática -masculló, abriendo sus ojos con pereza.

- ¡Y tú vago! -le chilló con molestia.

- Si, si. No grites -se quejó, sentándose y rascándose la cabeza.

En serio, no existía mujer más problemática, molesta y ruidosa que su compañera de equipo. Siempre estaba gritando, pegando, peleándose con la pelirosa, quitándole el tabaco... en definitiva, una problemática. Pero, claro, no sólo era la más problemática, sino también la más hermosa. O eso pensó él cuando, al levantar la mirada, se cruzó de frente con los ojos de la rubia. Esos ojos de un azul tan profundo y brillante, que en este momento demostraban tanta fiereza, pero que seguían siendo más hermosos que el mismísimo cielo. Además, su cabello era largo y sedoso, de un color rubio como el oro. Su cuerpo era estilizado, y con unas curvas realmente peligrosas y tentadoras. Lo peor, es que la chica no se esforzaba en cubrirlo, ya que esas finas telas moradas dejaban bastante piel a la vista. Era realmente perfecta.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios miras? -preguntó la chica, algo extrañada.

Vaya, al parecer la había recorrido de pies a cabeza inconscientemente.

- No es nada -respondió con pereza, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios de nuevo. A Ino se le marcaron varias venitas en la frente.

- ¡Que dejes de fumar! -exclamó, arrebatándole el cigarrillo y tirándolo al suelo, para después pisarlo y apagarlo.

- Problemática -masculló el chico.

- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo? ¡Fumar no es bueno! -reprendió con molestia, llevándose una mano a la cintura y comenzando con un gran sermón.

Shikamaru suspiró con molestia al escuchar que volvía a empezar con el sermón de siempre. ¿A caso no se cansaba de decir siempre lo mismo? Por que él si se cansaba de escuchar siempre lo mismo. Por suerte, poseía una paciencia digna de admirar, capaz de soportar incluso los largos y pesados discursos de la chica.

Con gesto aburrido y molesto, miró a la chica, fingiendo escucharla. Poco duró su actuación, ya que sus ojos se centraron en el movimiento de los finos labios de la chica. Eran tan delicados y rosados... le costaba imaginar que de unos labios tan encantadores pudieran salir discursos tan largos y problemáticos.

Después de un poco, se cansó de que la chica no se callara y prosiguiera con ese interminable sermón. Se levantó del suelo perezosamente y se situó en frente de la chica.

- ¿Me estas escuchando? Tus pulmones quedarán hechos un asco, y tendrás que respirar por un tubo, y ni sueñes que te voy a cui...

Las palabras de la rubia se vieron interrumpidas en el momento en que el chico la cogió por el brazo y tiró de ella, acercándola a su pecho e inclinándose, para acallarla con un beso.

Al sentir el beso, ella sólo fue capaz de abrir los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Pero que demonios...? ¿Por qué la besaba? ¿Y por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así? No era normal. No entendía por que sentía como si millones de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago. Cuando finalmente reaccionó y estuvo dispuesta a responder, el chico separó sus labios de los de ella, rompiendo el contacto.

- Shikamaru... -susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

- Tks... problemática. Por fin conseguí que te callaras.

Ino frunció el ceño y apretó los puños al oírle. ¿Que quería decir con eso? ¿Que sólo la había besado para que dejara de hablar? Su rostro se tornó más rojo, pero esta vez no por vergüenza, sino por furia.

- ¡¿Que has dicho?! ¿Me has besado para que dejara de hablar? -gritó con molestia, dedicándole una mirada asesina al moreno. Shikamaru bufo con molestia- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Oye! ¡te estoy hablando! -reclamó, al ver que el chico se giraba y comenzaba a alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos- ¡Como vuelvas a hacerlo no te lo perdonaré! ¡Shikamaru!

La rubia le siguió, sin notar la leve sonrisa que portaba el moreno en su rostro. Si, Ino era una problemática, pero era una problemática hermosa y encantadora. Y jamás reconocería que ese beso le había encantado, ni tampoco le diría a nadie lo dulces y suaves que eran los labios de la rubia. Tampoco confesaría las ganas que tenía de volver a probarlos.

* * *

¡Fin! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me quedó bien? Espero que si.

Recordad que es mi primer fic, así que no seáis muy malos, ¿si? y dejadme un lindo review que me alegre ^^


End file.
